City of Dwarves
by DragonFlyMouse
Summary: Elena Morgenstern had never thought to go through a portal, and wind up in a different dimension. Nor did she think she'd take the company of dwarves over elves, and set out on an adventure of a lifetime. Join in their story, and read as a Nephilim helps a Company of Dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Morgenstern, was not the kind of Nephilim to awake on the cold stone floor, nor, for that matter, to fall asleep on it. Laying still, she listens for any kind of threat, and hearing none, she sniffs experimentally. Nothing. Cracking her eyes open, she finds a stone roof overhead, and rolls her head, seeing it connecting to the floor.

_How the Hell did I get in a cave?_ she wonders, before rolling her head the other way, and finding a tunnel leading upwards.

Shutting her eyes again, she takes stock of her injuries. A few broken ribs, heavy bruising, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. Shifting slightly, she feel's the cool familiarity of her weapons, hidden in her gear, including her small stele, tucked into her boot. Judging by the arch of her back, her quiver is still strapped to her back, and with a wince, she rolls onto her stomach, and pushes herself to her knees.

When she's caught her breath again, she reaches down, and pulls a small, pencil-thin, glowing blue dagger from her boot. Lifting her arm, she sets the tip to her bare shoulder, and burns a black mark into her skin. It sits on her flesh for a moment, vivid against her ivory tone, until it sinks, leaving only a silvery scar in it's place. After drawing the rune a second time, she's healed, and she stands to her feet. Removing her quiver, she checks her arrows, making sure none are broken, and that the four with red stripes down the shaft, aren't about to explode. With a nod, she settles the quiver back on her back, before checking for any damage on her bow.

Before she can slip her bow back into the quiver, the smell of wet dog, and blood, reaches her, and her body tenses, before the less discernable scent of demon's reaches her.

Rolling her eyes, the Nephilim scales out of the cave, and up onto the giant boulder over the top of it. Grabbing an arrow, she nock's it, and pulls the string back, her piercing green eyes narrowed, as she watches giant wolves, bearing misshapen, armoured creatures, chase fifteen people. Letting her arrow fly, she grabs another shaft, two of the K9's falling from the single one, before the next arrow flies.

The fifteen gather infront of her perch, one of the men taking out his own bow, and firing.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us! Stand your ground!"

"This way, you fools!"

Elena holds her position, until the last one is in the hole, and jumps down, sliding down on her feet, just as a horn sounds above them, and she lands on her feet, slipping her bow back into the quiver.

"Thank-you for your help, miss," an old man, wearing a grey robe, and a powder blue hat, inclines his head.

"My honour," Elena nods, taking in the fourteen short men, thirteen wearing beards, one without, but with large, hairy feet.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Nephilim, would you?" the old man inquires. At her nod, he smiles warmly, "I thought so. You look quite like another, Jocelyn Fairchild, whom I met on my travels several years ago."

"My mother is dead," Elena states, her tone hard.

"You are her daughter?"

"We have no time for this," one of the short men, with grey forming at his temples, innterupts, walking further into the cave.

"I cannot see where the tunnel leads!" another calls, at the end of their current one.

"We will follow. It can't be any worse then what is above us," the obvious leader of the group states. He looks back at Elena, "Are you coming, my Lady?"

"Of course," Elena nods, and takes a step forward, before halting, something catching her eye. Walking to it, she picks up the lightly glowing golden feather, white runes seeming to shimmer across it's surface.

"What is that?" the white haired, and oldest, of the midgets's, asks, looking at it.

"_The feather of an Angel..._ Old man, you said you met my mother, on your travels?" she asks the man, holding the feather gently in her grip.

"Yes, I did," he nods. "Jocelyn discovered, that she had fallen into another dimension. You, my dear girl, are not in your home world. You are in another one, a different one, known as Middle-Earth."

Elena looks at him, and can see nothing but truth in his words and expression. "Why did an Angel, above anything else, drop me in another dimension?"

"I do not have the answers you seek," he admits, walking after the midgets. "Come along, my dear, or you will be left behind."

Elena scowls, but after tucking the feather gently down the front of her shirt, nestled between her gear and skin, she follows the older midget, and brings up the rear. Bending forward, she asks, "No offense, sir, but what are you, and your friends?"

"We are dwarves, of Durin's line. The little one is a Hobbit. And the tall one, is a wizard. Tell me, what are you?"

"A Nephilim. A child of the Angel," she answers.

"Where does this road lead?" a nearly bald dwarf asks in frustration, after a long time of silent walking.

Elena rolls her eyes, "That's a rather useless question, seeing as none here, could know the answer."

"Perhaps our wizard know's this road's destination," the leader grumbles.

"Perhaps a song for the road?" said wizard evades the question. "My dear girl, how about a song from your world?" he suggests lightly.

Even if the mens' eyes aren't on her, she can feel their attention, and has a feeling that's what the wizard wanted. She scowls, "What makes you think I'm even a singer?"

"Everyone is a singer," a dark haired, young dwarf smiles over his shoulder at her.

Elena rolls her eyes, but having an audience, who's attention is on her, "I know one song... But, it's another language," she warns. At their approving sounds, she takes a breath, and starts singing.

_Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa,_  
><em>Konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo.<em>  
><em>Mou nido to furerarenai nara,<em>  
><em>Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo.<em>

_It's long, long good-bye..._

_Sayonara, sayonara, nando datte, _  
><em>Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete,<em>  
><em>Te wo furu nowa. Yasashisa dayo, ne? <em>  
><em>Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii.<em>

_Anata ni deai, STAR kagayaite, atashi ga umarete._  
><em>Aisureba koso, I areba koso.<em>  
><em>Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? <em>  
><em>Namida ni nijimu hoshi no, matataki wa gone...<em>

_Wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo, _  
><em>Sono yasashisa, mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo. <em>  
><em>It's long long good-bye...<em>

_Sayonara, sayonara, itoshii hito._  
><em>Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta. <em>  
><em>Hitori nanka jyanakatta, yo ne? <em>  
><em>Ima, kotae ga hoshii.<em>

_Moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite,_  
><em>Aishiteitai, aisaretetai. <em>  
><em>Hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no? <em>  
><em>Haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...<em>

_What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing?_

_Anata ni, deai STAR kagayaite, atashi ga umarete. _  
><em>Aisureba koso, I areba koso. <em>  
><em>Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? <em>  
><em>Namida ni nijimu hoshi no, matataki wa gone...<em>

_Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara, _  
><em>Sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite, <em>  
><em>Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete. <em>  
><em>Hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet...<em>

"That's beautiful," the same one who encouraged her in the first place, compliments.

"Hey! I see the end of the tunnel!" yells the dwarf at the front.

"About time!" cheer's another.

"Dear girl, we still don't know your name," the old man infront of her points out.

"Morgenstern. Elena Morgenstern," she supplies, walking out of the tunnel.

"This, my friends, is Imladris. Though it is known by another name," the wizard says, walking behind the Hobbit.

"Rivendell."

"Yes. This is the Last Homely House, West of the ocean," he explains, starting down the path.

"I will not sup with the elves," the leader snaps.

Elena rolls her eyes, but the wizard points out, that the Lord will be able to read the runes on the map. "What's so bad about elves?" she finally grumbles.

"When we were most in need, the elves abandoned us. They left us to starve, in the cold nights, and to wander aimlessly," the leader, who'd been called 'Thorin', states, his tone cold.

"Sounds familiar," Elena mutters, but the company hears her in the silence.

The group walks over a bridge, and into a stone court-yard, guarded by elegantly carved stone statues. A voice rings out, and they turn to find a young, dark haired, silken robed, elf, who clasps hands with the wizard. They talk a few moments, before the same horn from earlier sounds, followed by numerous men, all astride slim horses. Elena get's pulled into the circle of dwarves, and she looks down to find the Hobbit shrink into her side, as the horses circle them. She puts her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly, and she feels him relax slightly.

After a moment, the horses are all still, and a richly armoured dark haired elf dismounts, greeting the wizard, and they speak in elvish.

Elena lifts her hand, and crosses her arms under her breasts, "Elves are only eight inches tall, back home. Tell me, wizard, did my mother meet these elves, while she was here?"

"Yes, my dear, she did," the wizard sighs, looking back at her. "Elrond, this is the daughter of our Nephilim friend, Jocelyn Fairchild. Her name is Elena Morgenstern. "This, my friends, is Lord Elrond."

Elrond speaks something in elvish, and one of the dwarves steps forward, "Is he offering us insult?"

"No, Bofur, he is inviting you to dinner."

The dwarves mutter in agreement, and follow Lord Elrond. Elena rolls her eyes, but falls into step behind Thorin, and grips his shoulder, seeing he's uncomfortable with the elves around.

"Elena, wouldn't you like to wash before supping?" he asks, eyeing her filthy appearance.

"I'm too hungry to wait," she shrugs, having the distinct feeling the dwarf needs the moral support.

He accepts her presence, and he himself can feel her distress in this place. He reaches up, and pats her hand, still on his shoulder.

(*****)

During the meal, the elves play somber music as the company eat's, though Elena only nibbles on her food, sitting beside Thorin.

"Change the tune, why don't ya? Feel's like I'm at a funeral," Nori complains.

"Nothing for it, then, lads," Bofur proclaims, and stands up onto a stool. He starts singing, and the elves fall quiet, while the dwarves start cheering, making a beat, and joining him at some points.

Elena can't help but smile, and claps along with them. When the song is done, Kili tosses something, and it smacks into her cheek, which is already covered in blood and dirt. She turns a frown on him, "Was that neccesary?"

"S-sorry, Elena," he dips his head.

Elena grabs a cloth, and pats her cheek. Pulling it away, she see's the mixture, and grimaces, standing up. She walks into the hall, open on one side, and she finds a young man, no older then she herself is, walking towards her. Calling out, she halts him, and he turns to face her.

"Hello, my Lady," he greets, inclining his head. "How may I help you?"

"Where can I have a bath, and find some clean clothes?" Inwardly, she's glad her cheeks are covered, as her blush is deep at just having seen his face, but when he'd spoken, her blush got darker.

He smiles, which turns her insides rather mushy, "The elves have no need for bath's. If it's alright with you, my lady, you may use mine."

"They don't bathe?" she echoes, before nodding, her cheeks hot with colour. "I would appreciate the bath," she nods. "Lead the way."

He nods, and takes her the way he was heading, and holds open a door, leading to a fine room, with obvious traces of being lived in. "Please, make yourself at home," he invites, inclining his head. "I will have the bath filled, and some clothes brought for your use." With that, he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Elena frowns, "_Any hotter, and he'd have to be illegal_." Shaking herself of the direction her thoughts are heading, and unbuckles the belt's around her thigh's, letting her sheath's sway slightly, before unbuckling the belt around her hips, and dropping the numerous weapons on the floor. Pulling off her gauntlet's and bracer's, she deposits them in the pile, followed by some more daggers.

When her bath is filled with hot water, compliments of the elves, all of her weaponry is layed out on the floor. One of the women is waiting for her clothing, a dress layed out over the man's bed for her use. Stripping out of her gear, she let's it drop, and stands in only a green tank-top, tight black shorts, and a pair of socks, her boot's having been pulled off when she was removing her weapons.

When the elf leaves, carrying her gear and clothing, including her panties and bra, Elena lays the feather on the low dresser, and steps into the hot water. Letting out a sigh, she sinks up to her chin in the large tub, her loose hair flowing around her shoulders.

(*****)

After her bath, Elena climbs out of the cool water, and grabs the fluffy towel, drying her body. With the towel wrapped around her hair like a turban, Elena pads lightly to the bed, and pulls on the ivory gown. Unable to tie the laces, she sighs in relief when someone knocks on the door. At her bidding, the door opens, revealing Thorin, looking cleaner, but still in the dirty clothes.

"You look like an elf in that dress," he states.

"I'd rather be wearing pants, then a dress," she grumbles. "But, for some reason, even the men seem to be wearing gowns here."

"That's natural for the elves," he nods. "Turn around," he orders. After a moment, his calloused fingers touch her back, and the laces are tightened, and tied off at the top of the bodice. "That's a lot of weapons," he compliments, eyeing them all.

"Seraph blades, used by the Nephilim. They light up when they hear their true name, and can slay a demon far easier then any other weapon," she explains, unraveling the towel around her head, and letting her strawberry blonde curls drop over her back.

Thorin picks up the feather, "You should braid this into your hair."

"I'm not good with intricate styles, like most of your men seem to wear," she shakes her head.

Thorin grins, feeling at ease with the girl, "Sit. I will style it nicely for you."

"You style hair, now?" she teases, but sits down on a chair.

Thorin stands behind her, and gathers a small lock near the top of her head, and starts a small braid, weaving around the stem of the feather. When the braid reaches the first downy-soft hair's of the feather, he ties the braid off, before continuing it down to the end, tying it off securely. "It can be held back with the rest of your hair, and the feather will stay in place."

Elena grabs the hilt of his sword, and looks at her reflection, nothing else resembling a mirror in the room. Happy with it, she nods, and slides the blade back into the sheathe, and gets to her feet. She looks around the room, "Where are my boots?"

"They most likely think you will walk bare-footed, like them, in their peaceful halls," he snorts.

Elena sighs, "Obviously."

"Elena, would you come with us? When we leave here?"

Elena appraises him, "What are the dangers?"

"Orc's, warg's. And a dragon," he informs.

Elena nods, "Sounds better then staying in this city of gowns. Count me in," she grins, offering her hand.

Thorin takes it, feeling considerably less tense, with this warrior on his side. "Come, Balin has the waiver you must sign."

Nodding, Elena follows him, and they walk in silence, to the other dwarves, who are sitting around a fire, wearing their long underwear, their clothes drying in the sun.

"I'm guessing you've all had bath's?" Elena chuckles, walking into the court yard, and sitting on the low wall.

"Yes, we've bathed," Balin nods.

"Balin, we have another warrior. Hand her the agreement, so it can be made official," Thorin orders.

"Are you sure you want a woman accompanying us?" Dwalin asks, looking at her clean appearance.

"We need all the help we can get," Thorin nods, leaning against the railing beside her.

Balin nods, and grabs the package of parchment from his bag, and hands it to her.

Elena takes it, and opens it, reading it through in the silence. "Burnt to ashes? Maimed and killed, several different ways? You're really covering your butt's," she compliments.

"Are you frightened, missy?" Gloin asks.

Elena glances at him, "Now, why would I be scared of something that can do all of this? I've faced worse," she informs. "Give me something to write with?"

They pat themselves in search, but come up empty.

"I'll be back," Elena states, walking away. She finds the study, a desk sitting in the light, with a quill next to an ink-pot. Setting the parchment down, she takes the quill, and dips it, tapping off the excess, before signing the waiver. Sprinkling some sand over it to dry faster, she folds it up, and replaces the quill, before turning, to find the same man from earlier, standing at the door.

"What are you doing in my Father's study?"

"Signing the waiver," she says, waving the folded parchment as proof. "I'm now a member of Thorin Oakensheild's Company."

"A woman's place is at home, cooking meals, taking care of her family. Not out on adventure's, and risking their lives."

"You've never met a child of the Angel, Estel," Elrond says, sweeping into the room. "Even the weakest of the women will set out to prove you wrong."

"But, father, she is a not a woman. She is only a child, and has no right to be carrying as many weapons as she is," Estel protests.

"Lord Elrond," Elena inclines her head, before marching out of the study, her feet silent, even as she storms down the hall. Finding the dwarves again, she hands the waiver to Balin, and reclaims her seat on the railing.

"What has you upset, Elena?" Thorin asks, not the only one able to sense her mood.

"Do elf women not fight?" she asks, frowning at nothing in particular.

"Not many do, no," Gloin says, catching on. "Relax, lass, we'll be on the road, and you'll prove all of these elves wrong. Even some of us, I imagine," he chuckles.

(****)

"There's a cave, just up ahead!" Elena calls, walking cautiously back down the path towards the dwarves.

"We'll take shelter in it! Lead the way!" Thorin calls, leading his men.

They get to the cave, and Elena pulls out her witch light, lighting it up, to find any dangers, and walks as far back as she can. "The cave is empty," she informs them, walking back towards the mouth of the cave.

"Thank-you, Elena," Thorin sighs, finding a spot, and sitting down. "We'll leave at first light."

"I hope those giants aren't still moving around then," Oin grumbles, planting himself on the ground.

"Get some sleep. We'll need it," Elena states, dimming the light, and taking a seat near the mouth, keeping watch, though Bofur joins her, further inside.

Bilbo tip-toes towards the entrance of the cave, but is stopped by Bofur, and they have a whispered conversation. "I hope you have a happy life," Bofur finally says. "What's that?"

Elena turns, seeing the blue glowing off Bilbo's blade, and walks further in, straining her senses for anything. "Up! Everybody, get up!" Thorin orders. Elena follows his gaze to the floor, seeing the sand slipping through a crack in the floor.

The crack widens, increasing the sand falling, until the floor gives way with a creak, and everyone falls with a yell, though Elena's is more a shreak. To her credit, she lands in a crouch on the balls of her feet, and slides a few feet, before Bombur trips her up. They all land in a heap on a porch-like thing, and they scramble to get to their feet, as a wave of stinking goblins crash over them, taking their weapons, before tossing them uncermoniously to their feet.

When everyone's up, their lead away, across the rickety bridges, and are stopped infront of a throne, bearing a fat goblin, with a wad of veined flesh on his chin, acting like a beard.

"What's this?" he asks, one of his eyes beady, and looking them over, resting on Elena the longest. "Why does the woman still have her weapons?!"

"They would not come out," one goblin offers, tugging at the hilt of one sword. "We found them on our front porch," he chuckles after.

When he recognizes Thorin, he mock's the dwarf, and orders a tiny thing to send word to the 'pale orc', about his having Thorin, before dropping into song, and proclaiming he'll torture them for the fun of it.

After scrounging, and a few fist fights, a hot light erupts, blasting everyone off their feet, and knocking some of them out for a few seconds.

"On your feet! Pick up your weapons, let's go!" Gandalf yells.

Elena is the first on her feet, and helps the others up. She grins at Gandalf, pulling out the pair of swords from her waist, and runs ahead of him, and the dwarves, cutting through the goblins.

When they finally reach the outside, Elena steps to the side, letting the dwarves race past her down the mountain. Not seeing Bilbo, after the last is gone, she steps back inside, and feels a bump against her legs. Recognizing the invisible form, she picks the Hobbit up, and races down after the dwarves, leaving behind the tortured yell of "THEIF!"

"How are you invisible, Bilbo?" Elena asks, jumping over a fallen log.

He flashes back into existence, a golden ring in his fingers, "I found it, after I fell."

Elena slows to a stop, and crouches infront of him, "Keep it out of sight for now, Bilbo. Magic is not looked upon lightly, in either of our worlds. Come on, we have to catch up to them," she says.

At his nod, she stands up, and they sprint off together, Elena slowing her speed, so the Hobbit can keep up.

"They've left us," Thorin's voice reaches them. "He's thought of nothing else, but his soft bed and warm hearth, since he stepped out of his door.

"We're better off without them," he growls.

"Better off without who?" Elena asks, trotting into the clearing, Bilbo just slightly behind her. "Did you really think we'd leave you, when things are starting to get interesting?"

Thorin nods at her, releived, and looks at Bilbo, "Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, and my armchair, my garden. See, thats where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back, because, you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But, I will help you take it back, if I can."

Elena pats his shoulder, but a howl rips through the air. "Out of the frying pan, and into the fire," Gandalf grumbles. "Run!"

They take off at a sprint, racing as fast as they can down the steep mountain-side. The warg's reach them, and they have a mini skirmish, slaying them, before racing on. They come to a dead end- and the top of a cliff, and everyone takes to the trees.

Seeing Bilbo sprinting their way, his glowing sword in his hand, Elena grabs her electrum whip, and lashes out. The end wraps around Bilbo's waist, and she pulls in into the trees, just before a warg's jaws can grab him. The whip wraps around her arm, like a snake, with a simple flick of her wrist.

A pale, nearly white orc, riding on a white warg, rides up, and speaks in his own tongue. In answer, the riderless wargs start jumping at the trees, breaking branches, and putting pressure on the rather weak trees.

The trees start toppling over, crashing into each other, and everyone jumps from tree to tree, until they're in the last one, at the edge of the cliff. Elena whirls around, her bow out, and strings an arrow to it. Letting the shaft fly, it slices through the head's of three wargs, felling them. She keeps firing, with deadly accuracy, but the animals swarm, making it more difficult to aim. When they start jumping, it make's the tree, shake, but Elena keeps firing.

After a few strong jumps, the tree falls, aiming not for the ground, for the cliff, letting out screams, the company hangs on for dear life. The branch Elena's on breaks, making her fall forward, but she grabs another branch, the snapped twigs digging into her gloved palms, undoubtably creating bruises. Fili and Kili, who had been on either side of her, fall as well, and grab onto either of her feet.

Tightening her grip on the branch in one hand, she flicks her wrist, and the whip reaches out, and wraps securely around the trunk. The other end wrapped around her wrist, she releases the branch, dropping a few feet, earning yells from her passengers. Reaching down, she grabs the collar of one's shirt, and pulls him up.

"Grab Kili, and I want the both of you to hold onto my waist. Wrap your leg's around me as well," she adds. When they're both wrapped around her, she starts swinging, arching her entire body towards the cliff. With enough momentum, she unfurls the whip, and they land in a pile, on the cliff. Elena gets to her feet, both dwarves no longer attached to her, and she draws her katana, racing at the orcs, as they advance on Bilbo, who's standing infront of Thorin.

Elena dispatches a few wargs, and just as she advances on the pale orc, who's looking confused, a shreak splits the air, along with the sounds of wings beating the air. Looking up, she finds a large number of eagle's sweeping around them, grabbing the dwarves, and carrying them away. One grabs Thorin, and before Elena can do anything, another picks her up in it's talons, and flies away with her, after Thorin, the other's of the Company, all on eagles, following them. Seeing Gandalf sitting so familiarly on his, Elena relaxes, and climbs onto her eagles' back.

They are all settled down when the sun is rising higher in the sky, and Elena slides off, racing to Thorin, before her feet are steady on the ground. Gandalf is already there, touching the man's eyes, and murmuring something.

After a moment, Thorin opens his eyes, breathing easier, and grasping Elena's offered hand, get's to his feet. He narrows his eyes at Bilbo, and demands to know if the Hobbit had heard him say earlier he was not one of them, and never would be. But, surprising to everyone, especially the Hobbit, Thorin embraces him, "I've never been so wrong in my life."

Elena lifts her gaze, and spotting a mountain, sitting completely alone in the distance, she gazes at it.

"That is our home, Erebor," Balin informs, seeing the direction of her gaze. "That is our destination."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The song is Shinkuu Diamond Crevasse - Sheryl Nome, from the anime called 'Macross Frontier'. Hope you like the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with the dwarves is rather fun... when they aren't complaining. Elena scouts ahead often, having heightened sense's, including smell, much like a dog, as pointed out by Bombur. The Nephilim had smacked him upside the head for that one, much to the amusement of the others.

Elena is currently scouting ahead of the Company, her eyes scanning the forest carefully, for any movement. Her ears are strained, to pick up any sound of a threat, while her nose is also strained, smelling for anything nasty.

After a while, she picks up the scent of a wolf, and it draws closer. Jumping into the trees, the girl runs along the branches, and stops when the wolf is just infront of her. Neither smelling or seeing an orc or goblin, the girl eyes the beast, it seeming to be limping, favouring it's front right leg. Her sensitivity for all animals getting the better of her, Elena jumps down from her perch, and lands silently on the balls of her feet. Snapping a twig on purpose, she holds up her hands, and walks forward.

The wolf growls, setting it's paw down, and whimper's in pain.

Elena crouches, "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see your wound, and help you," she soothes.

After several long minutes of soothing it, approaching cautiously the entire time, Elena is close enough to reach out her hand, and touch it's snout. She extends her hand, palm up, letting it smell her hand, before very gently petting it's snout, and moving to it's cheek. Very gently, she scratches between it's ears, and it relaxes, sitting on it's haunches.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you," she smiles, scratching between it's ears, and earning a dog smile. "I'm going to look at your paw," she warns, crouching to her knees infront of it, and taking the paw gently in her hand. Hearing a growl, she murmurs soothingly to it, feeling the paw for the wounds. Feeling a bulge, she brushes her fingers over it, earning another growl. "Shh, easy, I'm going to help you," she soothes, stroking the fur of his chest, calming him down. "This is going to hurt," she warns, returning her attention to the dislocated bones. Swallowing, she straightens it's paw, and rolls backwards, jumping lightly into a tree, while it nashes it's teeth, snarling in pain.

When it's calm, Elena watches it carefully from her perch, as it tests it's paw, walking gently to test it's now aligned paw. It sit's on it's haunches, and looks up expectantly at her, seeming to wait for her to come down.

After a few minutes of the two staring at each other, Elena jumps down, and walks towards it, while it gets up, and walks to her, still favouring it's paw. She holds up her hand, and he rubs his head along her hand. Getting the hint, Elena smiles, and pet's it's head, "That's a good boy."

After a long while of petting the wolf, Elena smells orc's, and jumps into the tree, and climbs up higher, hiding in the foliage. The wolf jumps behind the tree she's in, hiding in the bushes below her, as a warg pack comes up, the animals all significantly larger then the wolf, all bearing orcs.

After a short conversation, they ride off, towards the dwarves.

Swearing, Elena sprints away, staying in the trees, and leaving behind a loud howl. Taking her bow in hand, she looses several arrow's into the horde. A few arrows go through the orc rider, and embed in the back of the warg's head, falling both. Hearing several howls, she looks down, and finds a wolf pack, who out-pace her, and fall onto the wargs, starting a vicious dog-fight, killing the orc's as they aren't fast enough to get out of the way.

Racing ahead, she finds the dwarves, and drops from the trees, "We need to run. Now!"

Hearing the dog fight, it doesn't take any more prodding, and they race through the forest. They soon break into the plains, and their speed picks up, Elena staying behind them the entire time.

"Quick! There is our safety!" Gandalf yells, pointing ahead of them, at a home with a high wall around the yard.

In the middle of the plain's, a giant bear jumps in after the surviving warg horde, and they split off, falling back into the trees, hiding from the beast. The dwarves pick up their pace more, and are soon in the safety of the house, barring the door with a heavy beam.

"What was that?" Thorin asks breathlessly.

"That, was our host," Gandalf informs. "He is a skin changer. His bear form is unpredictable, but his human form is far more amiable."

"Let's hope he's a human, when he comes back," Elena states, patting the velvety nose of a horse.

"Come, let's get some sleep, and we will meet our host in the morning," Gandalf says, finding a bed for himself.

Elena watches the Dwarves and Hobbit settle down, and stretches her arms above her head, arching her back. Feeling something scurry over her foot, she let's out a yell, jumping backwards, and landing on her rear.

"What's the matter, Elena?" Thorin demands, his voice cutting through the babble.

"A mouse went over my foot!" she cringes, getting to her feet. "I'll be in the rafters," she states, hopping into them, and settling into a support, completely hidden from below, the shadows so thick up there.

(*****)

Hearing something, Elena looks to the door, and finds a giant of a man standing in the doorway, wearing only a pair of loose, hip-hugging trousers. He looks around, and walks past the obvious dwarves, before settling down for his own rest. Elena let's the grip on her dagger relax, and drifts back to sleep.

When the sun rises, the man is the first up, wearing a vest over his shoulders, a wide belt holding it closed. Looking up, he spots the girl, and wonders what she's doing up there, the floor more comfy, but let's it go. Hearing one of the mice in his home scurrying on the rafters, he looks up in time to see her jerk awake, a gasp of fear escaping her lips. Seeing her beginging to fall, he races forward, and catches her in his arms, holding her tight as she fights him.

Elena becomes fully alert, having been still dreaming when she'd fallen, and plants her hands firmly against the man's chest, and pushes away. Breathing almost unsteadily, she looks up into his eyes, kind and gentle, and relax's, "I'm fine. You can put me down," she states.

He nods, and stoops down, before releasing her. Her feet hit the floor, and she turns, breathing still irregular. "There is a wolf pup, outside my front gate. Your scent is on it," he states, turning back to the table.

Elena walks out the door, and up the long path, which had seemed so short yesterday, and finds the same pup where he said it would be. It looks up at her, and seems to grin, hopping to it's feet, and closing the distance, before delivering a very wet lick across her cheek. Elena chuckles, and scratches the pup under the chin, "Hello there. Did you follow me here?"

It seems to nod, yipping happily, and Elena chuckles, scratching between his ears, "That's sweet, boy. But you have your own pack, and I don't have the heart to scare the dwarves any more."

"His pack was killed, by the wargs." Elena turns to find the man, towering behind her. "When I found him last night, he informed me you had helped him. I brought him here," he informs. He watches her pet the pup, sadness almost radiating off her, and he grips her shoulder comfortingly, "He says that you are his new Alpha. You have a companion in him. And a more loyal one, you could not ask for," he inclines his head, before lifting his hand, and turning away.

"Thank-you," Elena murmurs, scratching the pup behind his ears, and practically turning him into a puddle.

After a long while, Elena walks back into the house, cringing away from a mouse, and takes a seat next to Thorin, the pup sitting on it's haunches behind her.

"You have a new friend, I see," Dwalin chuckles, patting the pups head, and getting growled at.

"No biting these dwarves," she orders, and the pup nuzzles into her neck, making her grin and chuckle. She pets his head, "Oh, you're too cute! But, you aren't allowed to snap at these dwarves, the wizard, or the Hobbit," she states.

"So, what's your pup's name?" Balin asks, joining them at the table.

Elena blinks, "I don't know. Does he have a name?" she asks the bear-man.

"He has no name," he informs, tipping his head.

Elena looks at the pup, and the corner of her mouth lifts, "I have one. What do you think of 'Kira'?" she asks the pup. In answer, he licks her happily, his tail wagging.

"Well, that's a good name. Does it have a meaning?" Bofur asks.

"It does," she nods. "And, I hope he lives up to it."

"Well, what does it mean?" Kili asks, after a wide yawn alerts them to him having woken up.

"It means 'killer'."

(*****)

After a week of staying with the bear-man, Beorn, the company had gotten plenty of rest, and Elena had spent time training her pup, getting to know his mood's, and what he's trying to tell her through his barks.

Packing up, Elena slips all of her weapons back into her gear, amidst the curious gaze of her campanions and Beorn, all having been curious as to how she stored them all. Wrapping her whip around her arm, she smiles easily at them, and stifles a wince when a mouse runs over her foot, offering a weak smile. Seeing their knowing glances, she turns on her heel, and walks out side, where Kira is laying in the sun.

When she walks out, Kira rolls to his feet, and lopes to his Alpha, nuzzling her cheek in comfort.

"Elena, who do you dislike mice so much?" Kili asks, joining her outside.

"It's not simple dislike," she sighs, dropping her head against Kira's muzzle. "It's blatant fear."

"Tell us, Elena," Fili says, joining them, along with the rest of the Company, Beorn standing with Gandalf.

"You all know I'm Nephilim, the daughter of the Angel, yes? It's our sole purpose to fight demon's, and keep humanity safe."

"We know this. What has it to do with your fear?" Thorin asks.

"A Greater demon, preferring the visage of a giant rat, abducted me. I was half way between my home dimension, and it's own. I'll spare you the details," she whispers, unconsciously holding her left shoulder.

They'd all seen the scar, the girl having left the glamour off it a few times. The scar hadn't been healed properly, leaving behind a rope of knotted tissue, still red as it heals, with black bruising around the area. The thin white scars from her rune's stop an inch away from the blackness, suggesting none of her healing mark's can do anything.

"The Brother's tried everything, and even hired the High Warlock of Brooklyn, to help heal me, after I was rescued. My shoulder is still healing, and their is nothing they, or I can do, to help the healing along."

"You still have dreams of it," Bilbo guesses, walking forward, and grasping her hand.

"It's most of why I don't sleep," she nods, knitting her fingers with his.

"Is there any other animal you fear?" Balin asks gently, touching her lower back comfortingly.

"Spiders," she shivers, shrinking into Kira's side. Shaking off her fear, she schools her expression, still holding Bilbo's hand, and turns to the rest of the Company, "We should go, before we loose anymore daylight."

Not long after, the horses Beorn is lending them are saddled, and they swing onto their steeds. Elena springs onto Kira's back, settling just below his shoulders, and grasps a handful of silky fur. With a nod from Thorin, Kira bolts out of the fence, him and Elena scouting ahead of the Company, the pup's nose working over time.

After nearly three days of hard riding, they dismount in the shadow of the forest known as Mirkwood. At Gandalf's bidding, they set the ponies loose, and they trot away. Before they can release his, he stops them, and giving them some advice, he rides away.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Kili asks.

"It doesn't matter what he's doing," Elena states, scratching behind Kira's ears. "We should get as much ground covered as we can, before the day is gone."

"What about that light of yours?" Oin asks.

"It was snagged by a goblin, when we met their King," she growls, clearly unhappy about that. She walks into the forest, and the dwarves follow, Kira bringing up the rear, and they follow the winding path, hidden under years of fallen leaves.

(*****)

After loosing the path, Kira is leading them, his nose to the ground. Elena can feel eyes on her back, and wants to jump in the trees, but her instincts tell her to stay on the ground.

"Curses! We'll never find the path," Gloin swears, kicking a stone.

It lands with a splash, and the group finds a river, with no safe way to cross.

"We could swim it," Oin offers.

"Gandalf said this forest is enchanted," Thorin reminds.

"Not very enchanting, if you ask me," Bofur grumbles.

"I think the vines will be good to cross on," Kili says, starting to climb onto one.

"Stop. The smallest should cross first," Thorin says, and everyone looks to Bilbo.

"I'm already crossing," Elena chuckles, climbing across the thick vines. "The water has a spell on it," she warns, the dwarves already crossing after her. Looking back when she's on the ground, she spots Bombur, falling backwards off the vines. "Bombur!" she calls, her whip lashing out, and wrapping around the only available limb, his leg, the rest of him submerged. The other dwarves land beside her, and they help her pull Bombur out.

"No, don't touch him!" Thorin orders.

"But," Oin tries.

"He's right," Elena nods, crouching, and pulling her stele from her boot. After drawing a rune into her arm, she tucks her stele back into her boot, and touches Bombur. "The water is enchanted. I can feel it trying to get me. I'll carry him," she says, lifting the chubby dwarf up, and settling him on her back. Standing up, she nods, "Let's go."

"How will we wake him up?" Dori asks.

"The enchantment will wear off on it's own," Elena soothes, feeling the magic trying to get to her.

After a long while of walking, she can feel the magic fading, and Elena drops the dwarf heavily on the ground, before rubbing her shoulder, and the dwarf wakes up with a yawn.

Bombur looks around, "Where's the creek?"

"We've been walking for the better part of a day," Bifur informs. "Elena carried you the whole time."

"Thank-you, Elena," Bombur smiles, and gets to his feet.

"We should set up camp, before the sun is set," Balin proposes.

"No. We walk through the night," Thorin orders. "We can't loose any more time."

"Then, what do you propose we do? Elena doesn't have her light-stone, and we will have no light," Dwalin states.

Thorin looks at Elena, "You told me once, that you can see in the dark. Could you lead us?"

Elena looks up at the darkening canopy, before looking back at the dwarf, and nods, "I'll guide you. But, we're going to have to tie a rope around our waists, so we don't loose anyone."

"I have some rope here, lass," Gloin offers, taking a long rope out of his pack.

Elena takes it, and ties a loop around her waist, knotting it firmly in place, before handing it down the line, and checking the knots. "Everyone's tied? Let's go," she orders, and walks ahead, Kira at her side, keeping them on the path.

(*****)

"I hate that dog," Dwalin growls, the Company at a stand still.

Elena is on the ground, looking for their footprints. "I didn't want him even coming with us," she grumbles in agreement. "Come on," she orders, crawling along, staring adamantly at the ground, looking for their trail.

"It's no use. We're lost," Thorin sighs in defeat, after nearly a half hour of walking in circles.

Sighing, Elena get's to her feet, and looks over the dwarves, all of whom look exhausted, and like the disappearing of the light took their hope. She shakes her head, and combs her fingers through her hair. Feeling the braid Thorin had first given her, she reveals the feather, and it's warm glow catches the Company's attention.

"So long as we have light, we will find a way," Kili states. "Lead on, Elena."

After a moments hesitation, Elena takes out fourteen of her hidden daggers, and gives them each to the dwarves. The seraph blades have a faint glow to them, even without their names being spoken. "Keep heart, my friends. We will find a way, and we will take back your home," she encourages, her face lit up by the feather.

The dwarves cheer, and they start walking again, faint light's in their hands, and a warm glow leading them.

When dawn blossom's, the forest looses it's night-time blackness, but stays gloomy with shadows. The Company keeps walking, and as they walk further into the forest, the more magic permeates the air. Elena keeps her wits, even if only for the dark rune on her arm. The dwarves aren't as lucky, and she's glad for them being tied to her, so they don't wander off.

Sometime in the afternoon, Bilbo, who has his wits a bit more then the dwarves, get's an idea, and tells it to Elena. She agrees, and unties him from the chain, and watches him climb up a tree, to break through the canopy. She stays on the ground, keeping her eyes on the dwarves, feeling much like a mother, keeping her eye on her children.

"I know the way!" Bilbo's voice reaches her. "I see the Lonely Mountain!"

"Thank gosh," Elena sighs in releif, her nerves having been snapping at her for the better part of an hour.

Having the feeling something is wrong, she looks around, scanning the forest, her hand poised, and ready to use her whip. Hearing a snap behind her, she spins, and comes face to face with a giant spider. The insect is right infront of her, and it's stinger enters her belly, injecting it's poison into her blood stream, and knocking her out.

(*****)

When the Nephilim comes to, she forces herself to relax, and listens for the spider that had attacked her. Hearing the clicking of the numerous insect's and what sounds like fighting, Elena let's the adrenaline burn off the rest of the poison's effects, and draws the two blades at her hips, freeing herself from the webbing. She drops onto a branch, at the back of a blonde elf, wearing shiny armour.

The elf hears the starngled cry of a spider at his back, and turns to find a strange young woman at his back, wearing completely black clothes, that are quite thick, and could pass for light armour. She has a pair of swords in her hands, one of which is buried deeply in the mouth of a spider at his back. He see's her wince, before yanking her arm roughly from it's mouth, slipping the swords back into their sheathe's at her hips, her one arm going numb from the spiders' toxins. She grabs the handle of the sword on her back, and draws the thin blade, looking like it's made of blue glass, and having a pale glow on it. The woman jumps off the branch, her useless arm slipped through the rope at her waist, and she launches herself into the battle, helping the dwarves, who also have rope around their waists.

When the fight is done, the elves level their bows at the dwarves and woman. "Drop your weapons. All of them," an elf orders.

"We will die before we let some treachorous elf touch these blades," Gloin growls.

Elena, the poison working through her system, rolls her eyes, unbuckling the belt's around her chest, "By the Angel, just give my blades to the elves," she hands the weighty belt to the elf she saved. Unbuckling the fastening's around her thighs, she let's her swords swing, before unbuckling it at her waist, and hands it to him as well.

Sighing in frustration, the dwarves follow her example, handing them their weapons, including the blades their woman had given them. The elves collect the weapons, and are all curious as to the glass like ones, seeming to glow from within.

After the dwarves are all de-weaponed, Elena is the only one left, and the elves all blanch at the amount of weapons, that they'd have never found. She slips her arm from it's mooring at her side, and pulls the bracer off, revealing a cruel looking dagger strapped to her wrist, the amount of damage done to her arm, and three small vials, filled with different coloured liquids, and hands the dagger over.

"Careful, there's a toxin on the blade of that," she warns, taking a vial, and swigging it back, before slipping it back into it's spot, the vial sitting empty on her wrist.

"What did you swallow?" the elf asks.

"It'll get rid of the spiders' venom," she explains, her breathing easing, and the sweat not pouring like rain off her.

"Let's go!" the elf orders, and leads the Company away.

When they get to the palace, Elena smirks at how ironic it is. The palace is made of stones, looking like it was made by dwarves, and yet these elves hate dwarves, with a fiery passion. The elf that she'd saved, carrying all of her weapons with him, leads her and Thorin away from the others, and to a great stone throne. The Nephilim has to blush, the elven King being rather hot, with his silvery blonde hair, and peircing blue eyes. Looking at the elf behind her, she notes the similarities, and guesses the King is his father.

Stopping on the pedestal, Elena bows her head in repect, while Thorin keeps his frown in place, standing rigidly. The elf and dwarf talk for a few minutes, and Elena keeps silent, curious if Thorin will accept the King's help. Thorin turns down the help, and a pair of guards lead him away, while the elf turns his attention on Elena.

"Raise your head, Angel's daughter," he bades, standing infront of her. She does so, and has open curiosity in her eyes. He chuckles at the look, "I knew what you were the moment I saw those runes on your skin."

"You've met another, before me. Who?"

"She introduced herself as Jocelyn Fairchild. The longer she was here, the more she opened up. She told me much about your kind, and the beasts you fight, as is your sanctioned duty."

"She's dead," she states, not wanting to know her mothers' relationship with this good-looking elf.

"I'm sad to hear of my friends passing," he murmurs, turning his back on her. He walks a bit from her, before turning back to her, his son still standing behind her, ready to slay her, and gives him a look, before returning his attention to her. "Tell me, Angel's daughter, what is your name?"

"Morgenstern," she offers.

"Did the dwarf tell you my name? I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm," he supplies at her negative answer. "My old friend told me that once she'd given her loyalty, it was impossible to break it. Is the same for you? Did you give your loyalty to the dwarf?"

"I will give my life for King Thorin," she states, her eyes narrowing at him.

Thranduil turns his back on her, smirking to himself, "And what, would you do, to see your King free from my dungeons?"

"I would do anything," she states, and he can hear the honesty in her voice.

Thranduil turns back to her, and paces towards her, taking her chin in his strong, cold fingers, tilting her face up to meet his eyes more fully, "I've always wanted a Nephilim in the family. You will marry my son, and I will grant your Company of fools leave of my forest."

"I am still a child, in the eyes of the Clave," Elena points out. "Besides, you'd have to ask permission from my guardians, and they're not in this dimension."

"Then your hand will be forced," Thranduil snaps, pushing her back into his sons chest. "Take her to your room, and make her yours."

The young elf prince, having already become quite taken with the girl in his arms, agrees. After pulling her a few feet, she digs in her heels, and twists in his grip, so he grabs her around the middle, and lifts her up, dropping her easily onto his shoulder. He ignores her yells and flailing limbs, neither fists or feet bothering him through his armour, and strides easily into his bedroom. After kicking the door closed, he deposits her on his bed, and latches the door, so she can't get out. He turns back to the bed, and finds her on her feet on the floor, keeping her eyes on him.

"Do not force me, Prince," she warns, and he can easily hear the fear laced in her tone.

"I have no intention of disobeying my father," he states, taking his armour off, and leaving it next to the door. "There are already guards outside the door, and it is the only exit. You are weaponless, starved, and suffering from blood-loss. You are no threat to me, nor my kin." He watches her seem to shrink into herself, fear now quite evident in her expression and body posture, and he gentles his tone, taking cautious steps towards her, as if she's a frightened animal, "I will not force you. That is not my desire. Relax, my Lady, for I will not make you do anything," he promises, now standing infront of her, and brushing a finger gently down the side of her face, and down to her shoulder. "You have my word, I will not hurt you."

She swallows, taking a step back from him, and visibly forces herself to calm down, "I trust no one, Prince. Your word does not bind you," she states, stepping around him, and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "But, with guards at the door, you are as much prisoner as I, at this moment. Tell me about yourself," she suggests, forcing herself to relax again when he takes the seat next to her.

"What do you wish to know?"

"For starters, your name would be nice to know."

"Legolas Greenleaf. And your's?"

After a few minutes of silence, she answers, her voice quiet, "Elena Morgenstern."

"A beautiful name," he compliments. "What does it mean?"

"Elena is Italian for 'light', and Morgenstern... it's German for 'grave-stone'."

"Quite the contradictory name," he chuckles, listening to the guards talking to him quietly through the door, so she can't hear them.

After what feels like hours of talking easily, Elena had started to feel hot, and had divested herself of the gear, leaving herself in her tank-top and shorts, and she's getting hotter. She waves her hand, fanning herself, "It feels like Hawaii in here. Damb, it's hot," she murmurs, flopping backwards. Rolling her head, she takes in the elf, also sweating, and having taken off his tunic, leaving him in only his boots and leggings.

"It is hot," he nods in agreement, actually feeling the heat. "What is Hawaii?"

"A country in my dimension," she murmurs, starting to feel lethargic. Sitting up, she forces herself to her feet, and walks around, to keep her body active, despite feeling like she's drowning in sweat, her clothing clinging to her body. "You seriously need a window in here, Legolas," she snaps, fanning herself with her hair.

"I wish I did," he nods, watching her walk around. "Elena, you're making me dizzy," he grumbles, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her down onto him, 'accidentally' making her straddle him, her knees on either side of his hips.

"You just wanted to feel me against you," she guesses, having not forgotten his fathers order. However, with her hormones raging, and his intoxicating scent hitting her nose, she rolls her eyes, "Bloody Hell. I may as well start calling him dad," she murmurs, before locking lips with him.

Legolas wraps his arms around her waist, molding her closer to him, and deepens the kiss, enthralled when she opens her lips for him. He plunders her mouth, and with a twist, has her under him, and is gratified to feel her arms wrap around his shoulders, pressing herself closer into him. Reaching down, he finds the hem of her shirt, and pulls it up, revealing her scarred and Marked belly, and pulls it off her, leaving her breasts just barely covered by small traingles of hot red fabric.

When the elf touches her breasts, Elena moves, striking like a snake, and hits the pressure point in his neck, knocking him out. He flops bonelessly on top of her, and she rolls him over, laying him on his back, and jumps off the bed. Dressed again, she makes sure her feather is still in place, she leaves the room, and with no guards around, sprints quietly down the corridor.

Finding her weapons is easy, and she slips them into their homes with ease, before she draws a glamour rune into her skin. After searching a bit more, she finds the dwarves weapons, and grabs slips as many into her belts as she can carry. By the time she's done, she looks like a walking armoury, and she draws a glamour into her skin, and pulls it like a second skin, becoming invisible.

When she finally finds the dwarves, they look at her with mild disgust, and she arches her brow, "What's your problem?"

"You are no better then an elf," Thorin growls.

"Wait, back up, a moment," Elena orders, holding up her hands in surrender. "What are you talking about?"

"You made love with the elf's son," Dwalin growls.

"You think I'd stoop that low?" Elena demands, grabbing her shoulder. "The elf was prepared to force me into his bed. I knocked him unconscious, and gathered all of our weapons," she says, tossing Kili his bow.

"And how did you find them, without help?" Thorin demands.

"I was looking for them, King Thorin," she states, her tone becoming hard, using the title she's never used once.

Thorin recognizes the honour she's giving him, and smiles, inclining his head gently, "Let's go. Lead the way, Bilbo," he orders.

Bilbo leads them down into the cellar's, and leads them to a bunch of barrels, and after an outburst, the dwarves climb into the barrels. Elena tucks Bilbo into a barrel as well, and pulling on her glamour, settles on the top of the barrels, staying in a crouch.

A pair of elves enter the room, and after some talking, they pull the lever that makes the barrels roll noisily into the river below the castle. Elena hops off the barrels, and rolls into the river after them, but has the utmost pleasure of seeing Legolas, pulling on his tunic, descending the stairs, along with several soldiers.

Elena surfaces, and Gloin grabs the back of her top, holding her closer to the barrel, as the current pulls them down-stream. When they're about to reach the gate leading out, the gates shut, and the barrels crash into the gate. The Nephilim clambours out of the river, and up the steps, and to the lever to open the gates, when an orc arrow buries into her leg, just under her knee. She drops to her knees with a pained yelp, but seeing the elves come out, their swords and arrows flashing, offering her cover, Elena grits her teeth, and gets back to her feet.

After pulling the lever down again, the gates open, and Elena jumps back into the river, the arrow still in her leg, and doing more damage. The current pulls them down river, and the elves slay majority of the orc's hunting them. Elena looks back at the cliff as they float past, clinging to Thorin's barrel, and looks back at Legolas, who watches them drop out of sight.


End file.
